


Crashing Into Life

by writingpages



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpages/pseuds/writingpages
Summary: Crash befriends Camila.  They are inseparable and go through life together.  Even hitting some milestones together as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I ever wrote it had different characters and a slightly different backstory. I just wanted to see where it stood compared to where I am now. Anyways just let me know what you think I can only get better with feedback. Thanks again for reading lovely's.

“Are you ready for this?” 

“I think so. I mean hell she calms me down. No one has ever been able to make me do that except for you.” 

“This is really how we want to do this right?”

“Trust me neither one of them will see this coming. It’s going to be amazing!” One of the brightest smiles of the night was seen just then. “Plus think of all the different angles we will have of this very special moment.”

“Yeah very true.” The ever familiar smirk made its sight known.

The crowd was getting rowdy waiting for the concert to start. Well here it goes, it’s now or never. That was the last peaceful thought Crash had before the most hectic night of her life.

~~~~~

“Stop it Max!” A girl screamed from behind the new girl.

The new girl did anything a seven year old would do and walked toward the boy and pushed him down and stood in front of the shorter girl. The new girl was tall for her age and used it to her advantage sometimes. 

“I would run to your mommy if I were you.” The new girl crossed her arms with a smirk and gave the boy the evil eye.

The boy got up took one glance at the new kid, “Oh yeah and why is that?” , the boy crossed his arms after standing back up.

The new girl put on a smirk and glared at the boy, “because every person deserves to be treated right, and you just hurt my new best friend.” 

“Why would you want to be friends with her?” the boy pointed at the other girl, “All she does is fall down over nothing, and suck up to the teachers.”

The new girl looked from the girl on the ground with tears in her eyes and then back to the boy that looked like he wanted to sucker punch her. “I think I’ll stick with her.” The new girl pointed behind her. “So scram.” 

“Fine it’s your social suicide. Good luck with that.” the boy said and then ran back off to play with his friends.

Y/n turned around to find a crying girl. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” The new girl said wiping the tears from the girls cheek looking into scared brown eyes.

“I-I’m okay.” The little girl said and then engulfed the new girl in a bear hug.

“Can’t...breathe...need...air.” The new girl joked out.

The other girl jumped away from her thinking she was really hurting the new girl. When the fear took over the girls face, the new girl laughed and then hugged the crying girl again.

“I was joking. I’m sorry. What’s your name?” the new girl asked letting go and giving the little girl her biggest smile.

“I like your smile. I’m Karla, but I hate that name so call me Camila.” Camila smiled.

“Okay. Hi Camila!” the new girl stuck out her little hand.

“Hi...wait what’s your name?” Camila.

“Promise not to laugh?” Crash said shyly.

“Why would I ever laugh? You stood up for me.” Camila said matter of factly.

“Everyone always laughs,” the new girl lowered her eyes to the ground, “every time.”

“Well I cross my heart not to laugh.” Camila said as she crossed her heart.

“Crash, my name is Crash.” Crash said shyly, waiting for the laughing to start.

“Okay, wanna go swing?” Camila asked.

“Yeah.” Crash answered and off they went almost never being apart from each other ever again.

~~~~~~

“KC! Let’s go we’re gonna be late!” Crash yelled from outside the bathroom.

“Alright. Alright I’m coming. Cool your jets Crash!” Camila yelled back coming out of the bathroom.

“You got this Mila. You are absolutely amazing and you will get this.” Crash said.

“Yeah the same goes to you miss youtube star.” Mila said with a smile.

“Let’s go.” Crash said as they left the room and started down the hall to the elevator.

The whole car ride to the arena was filled with one song stuck on replay in each of their headphones. The only thing the two girls shared were pinkies linked together as their silent way of telling each other they were there for each other. This was the deciding factor. Camila was doing this to prove to herself that she was good enough and that maybe all the nice things Crash always filled her head with were true. Camila felt like she was on top of the world when she was with Crash something about being protected to the ends of the earth by your best friend and now sister was just...sometimes words just couldn’t explain it.

Crash was doing it to find out if she really did have a chance at something more. Crash’s life was nothing but ups when she met Camila. From finding her best friend to the ends of the earth, to being adopted by said family and having people actually love her for her. Yep Crash wanted this. To know that she was the real deal. You can only take the people around you telling you your great so much before you just need to know. Crash wanted to know what Simon thought about her, the one person that was totally honest with you no matter what. Simon never sugar coated it and that is what Crash wanted to hear.

Camila and Crash both saw the arena at the same time and their mouths fell open. Sinu laughed from the front seat.

“I swear you would never know you two are not really related.” 

Camila and Crash looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and continued to look out the windows at all the people.

“Alright girls lets go.” Sinu said after parking the car.

Sitting in line waiting for the crew to call their numbers was heart wrenching. Crash got called first.

“You got this sweetie, now go show them who Crash really is.” Sinu said.

Crash just nodded and took a deep breathe. Camila gave Crash a big hug right before she went on stage.

“Show them everything you feel. You will be amazing. Crash through their hearts like you did ours.” Camila said as the two girls did their signature hand shake.

Walking onto the stage was the most nerve wracking thing Crash had experienced. Even more than meeting Camila’s parents, and going in front of a judge to get adopted. Crash took the mic and walked out to the x on the floor and nervously adjusted her hat and tried to stay still. 

“Well hello! What’s your name?” Crash thought it was Britney that asked.

“Most people call me Crash.” The audience laughed and the judges smiled. 

“Well Crash you got style I’ll give you that. How old are you?” Demi said.

“I’m seventeen and you can’t handle my swag.” Crash said confidently with a smirk knowing she was flirting with thee Demi Lovato. The crowd went up in laughter.

“Nice name and we’ll see about that. What are you singing for us today?” Demi said.

“Your Song. It was my dad’s favorite song.” Crash said and watched the judges reactions. Demi lifted an eyebrow and smiled at Crash. 

“Alright then. Give it a go.” Simon said. 

Crash stood on the x and adjusted her hat one last time before the song started. 

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Crash could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she thought about the family she had lost. The family that she never got to get Christmas presents for. To fight with the little siblings that never made it past five years old. The parents she really couldn't remember anymore. Crash had lost any memory of what they sounded or smelled like. Those feelings were creeping up on her as she sang the chorus. At the same time she thought of how the Cabellos had accepted her into their family like she was theirs all along. Hopefully they knew this song was about them.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

 

As soon as the song was done the crowd fell silent and the started to applaud loudly. The audience and even the judges were giving Crash a standing ovation. It took a few minutes for everyone to stop and settle back down. Camila was yelling as loud as she could from backstage cheering Crash on. Crash was bent over her knees desperately trying to hold the tears back.

“Alright settle down everyone.” L.A. said.

“Crash! Wow! Where did that come from? You are this little thing and then BOOM this huge voice comes out. That was absolutely amazing!” L.A. said.

“Thank you!” Crash said trying to fight the tears again and failing.

“I don’t know where that came from but everyone in this building looked like they throughly enjoyed that.” Britney added.

“Thank you!” Crash still couldn’t stop the tears even with a smile on her face.

“Crash, please come down here. I mean I can’t go another day without knowing who is going to be on my radio in a few months. That was absolutely amazing! So come here please.” Demi said.

Crash jumped down to the judges level and walked around to Demi. Demi couldn’t stop herself and wrapped Crash up in a breath taking hug. Everyone in the audience awed at the sight.

“Care to tell me who that song was about." Demi asked after taking Crash’s hat and talking were no one could hear. “My family when I was ten, then I got adopted.” 

“Crash you’ve got something amazing. I’m sorry for whatever pain you went through to get that much emotion. But here’s the thing use it and work it to your advantage okay? Don’t give up.” Demi said hugging Crash tighter to herself.

“Not just anyone gets one of my hats. Your one of my strings now, just so you know. My numbers in my hat give me a ring sometime.” Crash said it just low enough for only Demi to hear and then jumped back up on stage. Crash looked back and noticed a slight blush on Demi’s cheeks and couldn’t stop the huge smile from overtaking her face.

“Alright let’s get the votes going. L.A.?” Simon said.

“Oh Hell Yeah!!” L.A. never even hesitated.

“Yes from me.” Britney quickly went next as the smile on Crash’s face grew wider.

“Oh you know you got me hooked girl. Holy balls yes from me!” Demi said with a wink.

Crash’s smile faltered a little as she turned to Simon knowing that this was the one that she really wanted to hear. Crash closed her eyes hoping that she was going to hear good news. 

“Crash....that was one of thee...best performances I have ever heard. That is how you do this show. That right there is why I come out to theses things. That song was made for you. The emotion that was laced in every word was just breathe taking. You’ve got five thousand six hundred and four yeses. I can’t wait to see what you bring to boot camp.” Simon said with a smile.

Crash couldn’t hold it in anymore as she dropped to her knees in the middle of the stage and broke down. Crash’s hair covered her face till she heard Camila’s all too familiar voice congratulating her. Camila moved Crash’s hands from her face and held on to them. Crash finally looked at her sister and wrapped her up in a hug as they walked off the stage together. Nothing could beat the feeling in Crash’s heart right now. 

That was until Camila went out there the last day and got sent to boot camp as well. Crash didn’t care and she ran out and hugged Camila as soon as all the judges said yes. The two girls celebrated their hearts out that night knowing that got to go together. 

~~~~~~~

“Camila it’s fine, I’ll drop out I can’t do this without you.” Crash said holding a teary eyed Camila after she didn’t get picked.

“No! Don’t you dare Crash!” Crash felt a slap on the back of her head. “You made it you’re amazing and there is no way I would ever forgive you if you threw away the chance of a lifetime just because I didn’t make it. Besides one of us needs to stay humble to keep the groupies off of you.” Camila said the last part with a small smile.

“Fine but I’m only going to do it because I don’t want you to slap me again.” Crash said laughing and Camila soon joined.

“Alright everyone listen up! The judges want to see a few people back.” The crew member yelled. 

Crash didn’t pay attention to any of the other names called except for Camila Cabello. Crash couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she realized Camila just got put into a group and would be there with her. The two of them could rely on each other and they would get to experience this together. Crash knew Camila would be alright from this point on.

Crash sat and waited for Camila to come back out of the auditorium. When Camila came out she searched for the oh so familiar bright blue eyes she had grown to love and adore. 

“Crash I did it! I’m in a group! I made it! We don’t have to be apart now!” Camila wasted no time in running to the taller girl and jumping on her giving her a koala hug.

“See I told you everything would be fine. I knew they couldn’t pass up on someone like you!” Crash said still hugging Camila.

“Yeah and the girls I got placed with are really good too. You should meet them Crash, I think you will like them. In fact I know you already like one of them.” Camila said as she climbed off Crash and started dragging Crash off to her new group members.

Crash followed behind Camila never letting go of her hand as one by one she got the other girls attention. Crash just kind of stood there with her hands in her back pockets not really knowing what to do at the moment. That’s when something off to her right caught her eye and she took out her phone and tried to get the right angle for the picture she wanted to take. Camila didn’t notice her wonder off.

Just as Crash took the picture she bumped into someone. “I’m sorry, are you okay. I should really watch where I’m going but I just had to get this picture.”

Crash turned her phone toward the stranger in front of her and waited for the girls reaction. “That is an amazing shot so I will forgive you for nearly knocking me over.” A raspy voice filled Crash’s ears. “You’re Crash right?” 

Crash caught a glimpse of curious green eyes and then smirked. “Y-Yeah that would be me. Y-You were absolutely amazing in t-there.” Crash couldn’t believe she was stuttering she had never stuttered her whole life. What the hell was that?

“Aw, thanks and you weren’t so bad yourself. I know I’m going to win this so I hope you like second place.” The green eyed girl replied with a smirk.

“Oh feisty I like it. Well you know my name do I at least get to know the name of my dream crusher?” Crash smirked back.

“Lauren. I think I just got put into a group with your....” Lauren asked.

“Camila is my best friend, my sister. Nothing more.” Lauren looked at Crash curiously. “I’m adopted. Just used to saying it like that. It was a tough few months here lately.”

“Sorry you had a rough time. Are you excited for this adventure we are about to be thrown in to?” Lauren asked.

“Hell yeah I can’t wait! This has been a dream of Camila and I’s for so long. I’m just glad she got put into a group, hopefully you can all work together and help her out when she needs it. Camila is a little shy if you can’t tell.” Crash said placing her phone back in her pocket working out her nerves from talking to the gorgeous girl in front of her.

“Yeah I noticed a little. It’s kind of cute though.” Lauren said with a small smile.

“Oh really? Interesting...” Crash was cut off by her phone ringing. “Hey KC what’s up?”

“Where’d you go?”

“I saw an opportunity for a great picture and had to take it. I found one of your band mates though.”

“Crash? Is Lauren the one that you like? Are you okay right now? I mean I know how those things get when your by yourself meeting new people.”

“Oh my God KC take a freaking breath. I’m fine. I promise. Now if you will turn to your left. Yep see me? Good now get your Cuban ass over here.” Crash said hanging up the phone and turning back to a smiling Lauren.

“What was that all about? Who’s KC?” Lauren asked curiously.

“I call Camila KC. Always have probably always will. She kind of freaked out because she couldn’t find me was all.” It wasn’t a total lie. 

“Oh cool.” Lauren said.

“So are you okay with being put into a group?” Crash asked.

“Yeah, no. I mean it wasn’t my dream but I can learn to roll with it.” Lauren said looking to the ground.

“Crash! There you are!” Mila said.

“Hey KC! Who are these gorgeous people behind you?” Crash said. 

“Well this is Normani, Ally and Dinah Jane. Guys this is Crash my best friend in the whole entire world.” Camila nudged Crash with her shoulder.

“Hey nice to meet you. You were amazing in there.” Normani said first.

“Thanks.” Crash said.

“You were absolutely amazing, I teared up when you got done singing. It was just so moving.” Ally said next.

“Awe thanks sorry I made you cry though.” Crash said as Ally hugged her.

“Well Dawg you were amazing in there not gonna lie. You brought the house down.” Dinah said.

“Thanks and you weren’t so bad yourself.” Crash winked and then smiled when Camila nudged her again.

“So anyways we have the rest of the day off. Y’all wanna go to the arcade place down the way and get some pizza and hang out?” Crash asked.

“I’m in!” Camila jumped on Crash’s back.

“I’m down.” Lauren added and Crash smiled.

“Okay.” Ally said.

“I’m in.” Normani said.

“Let’s do this! I will murder you in air hockey!” Dinah said glaring at Crash. Crash just smirked.

“Oh it is on! Let’s go!” Crash said starting on her way with Camila still on her back.

~~~~~~

“Crash? Can I talk to you for a second?” Camila asked walking into Crash’s room.

Crash stopped listening to her next song and walked to her bed patting it. “Sure KC. What’s up?”

“Well I don’t know...I mean like I don’t know how to ask this.” Camila said refusing to look at Crash.

“Hey you know that you can talk to me about anything? What is it? Are you okay? Is someone bothering you again?” Crash asked full of concern that someone was bullying Camila again.

“No. No. Nothing like that. It’s..,” Camila sighed then looked at Crash, “How do you get someone to kiss you?”

“Camila Cabello! Who are you wanting to kiss? You have got to tell me.” Crash said with a huge smile on her face.

“Um...just someone. I kind of can’t tell you because I’m pretty sure it is just some stupid crush thing that I always get. Please though can you just help me out?” Camila asked looking to her hands in her lap again.

Crash took a breathe and calmed herself down knowing that Camila would run if she turned it into a joke. “Alright. Seriously. Okay. What exactly do you want to know?”

“Well I like someone and I want them to like me back. Yet I’m not sure that they would ever consider me. I ‘m pretty much invisible and you know that more than anyone. I guess I just see how all the girls flirt with you and I am just curious how it is that you get them to kiss you.” Camila said with a little pink tint to her cheeks and curious eyes.

“KC, you do realize that I haven’t kissed anyone either right?” Crash said.

Camila snapped her head up and looked at Crash with wide eyes. “WHAT? No way! But all those girls, they are all over you at the parties back home. You had a girlfriend?!” 

“I had a girlfriend in fourth grade all we did was hold hands and share lunch. I never kissed her. Why is it so shocking that I have never kissed anyone? Do I really come off like that?” Crash now second guessed how other people were seeing her.

“No Crash. I guess I just thought...well I assumed that you had kissed someone. I’m sorry.” Camila said.

“No worries babe. Listen if you really want someone to kiss you. Be you. If you aren’t being true to yourself than they probably won’t want to kiss you. So just stay true to yourself and you’ll probably get that kiss sooner than later. Save your first kiss for that right moment. You’ll know it when it happens.” Crash said thinking about doing just that with some green eyed beauty she could get her mind off of.

“Crash don’t worry you’ll get your first kiss too. I know it. I bet you know just who you want to do it with too. Don’t ya?” Camila asked with a devilish smirk.

Crash just nudged her shoulder. “I hate you sometimes. Why did I ever agree to be your sister?”

“It’s because I am absolutely irresistible and you love me.” Camila hugged Crash. “Thanks for the talk but I got to run.”

“Yeah whatever, love you, bye.” Crash varily got out before Camila was out of the room and on her way. Crash made a mental not to try and figure out who Camila wanted to kiss.

~~~~~~~~

 

“Woah! Now that sucked balls.” Crash said slumping on the couch next to Lauren making the girl fall backwards into her lap. Lauren looked up at Crash with surprised eyes.

“Hey.” Lauren said smiling and locking her phone.

“Hey” Crash said smiling back and resting her arm on Lauren’s stomach.

“Yeah I can’t believe Bea is gone. I really liked her.” Camila said laying down with her head in Mani’s lap.

“Yeah it’s going to be weird without her here.” Ally said.

“I still can’t believe that I am even here.” Crash said softly.

“What the hell is that suppose to mean? Crash you are absolutely amazing! If anyone belongs here it’s you!” Lauren said staring into Crash’s down cast eyes.

Crash could see the seriousness and sincerity in Lauren’s eyes. Soon she felt too many arms to count around her.

“Crasher you’re not going anywhere. I guarantee you win the whole damn thing.” Dinah said.

“Babe never doubt yourself. You tell me everyday and if I have to start telling you everyday too, I will.” Camila said kissing Crash’s forehead.

“Where did that come from? You got a fucking standing ovation! How could you ever think you won’t make it?” Lauren said when everyone sat back down.

“I-I don’t really know. I mean I guess. It’s really hard to know that I am up against some of the best singers right now. Including all of you. I don’t know I’m torn between wanting to be the best and wanting the five of you to kick my ass!” The girls awe at Crash. “I have never been anything but supportive of Camila and now that I am basically competing against her it sucks because I don’t want to beat my best friend at the one thing that she is truly passionate about in this world. Ya know?”

Camila got back up and sat on the arm rest of the couch and laid her head on top of Crash’s. “Crash Cabello! If you do not put everything you have into this competition then I am going to kick your ass! You have been singing since the day that I met you so don’t you dare try to say that my passion is greater than yours. You were meant to do this. You were meant to be on the stage making people feel emotions they didn’t know they needed to feel. Now you are going to get this downer attitude out of your system right now.” 

Crash looked at Camila with adoring and loving eyes grateful that she did have a friend here with her knowing exactly what she was going through. “I really really love you Camila Cabello.” 

“I know, I love you too!” Camila said. “Now who wants some food?”

~~~~~~~

“Hey Mila.” Dinah said walking up to the girl that was reading a book on a bench in the backyard.

“Hey Dinah.” Camila said looking up.

“What are you reading?” Dinah asked curiously.

“Alright what did you do with the real Dinah Jane?” Camila laughed as she marked her page and set the book down.

“Haha. Very funny. I just...okay really I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me on the beach.” Dinah said nervously ringing her hands together.

“Yeah that sounds great!” Camila said with what she thought was too much enthusiasm as Dinah laughed. “I mean yeah cool.” Camila tried to save herself and failed. Dinah just smiled at the girl she was falling for more and more each day.

Dinah had it all planned out. Dinah knew exactly what she was doing, or so she hoped. As the two made their way down to the beach Dinah couldn’t help but get nervous. Dinah didn’t even go to Crash to figure out if Camila liked girls. Dinah was going off of her gut and hoping that it was the right choice. 

“Dinah what’s up? You okay?” Camila asked sensing the girl was a little off.

“Um...I’m good. Just come on I want to show you something.” Dinah said taking a chance and grabbing Camila’s hand pulling the smaller girl behind her.

Camila almost tripped when Dinah took her hand. “Where are we going?” 

“Just around this bend. Close your eyes.” Dinah stopped walking right before the bend waiting for Camila to close her eyes. “Please just trust me Mila.” 

Camila was a little nervous now. Was she willing to trust Dinah to not pull another prank on her, to not push her into the ocean. Screw it you only live once right. “Thanks Crash.” Camila whispered. 

“As long as you don’t let go.” Camila said.

“I promise. Now just walk this way.” Dinah said as she took both of Camila’s hands and walked her to the surprise.

Dinah took a breathe when they got there. It was now or never. Camila would either love it or hate it. Dinah was throwing herself out there and hoping for the best. Hoping that Camila would be patient with her on everything too.

“Alright open them.” Dinah said as she let go of Camila’s hands, and stepped to the side of Camila.

Camila took in her surroundings. It was surreal. Between two palm trees a hammock swung back and forth in the slight breeze. Directly in front of her was a picnic blanket with what she assumed was a basket of food. With candles lit around the whole place and music was playing from somewhere but Camila didn’t know where. Camila’s first reaction was surprise and then it was like it all clicked and she looked to Dinah to see what the girl was thinking.

“Uh, if you don’t like it you don’t have to stay. Just don’t tell anyone that I did this because that would be really embarrassing and I just thought...well I mean I always see you staring at the stars so I thought that we could have dinner and then gaze at the stars for a while. Please say something.” Dinah said confused as to why Mila hadn’t said anything yet.

Camila smiled as big as she could and took Dinah’s hands again. “Thank you. I love it.” 

Dinah’s smile grew now too. “So you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Camila smiled and tilted her head to the right. 

“Well...I don’t know. I just....I still don’t even know if you go this way.” Dinah said nervously biting her lip and looking away as a small blush took over her face.

“If I didn’t do you think I would still be standing here next to the beautiful girl that did all this for me?” Camila said as a bit of confidence overtook her.

“Really?”

“Yeah really. Now come on I’m hungry.” Camila said sitting down on the blanket waiting for Dinah to join her.

The girls ate and talked the whole time moving to the hammock as it started to get dark. “Wait how do you get on one of these?” Mila asked.

“Let me show you.” Dinah said walking over to the hammock. Dinah held each side in her hand and stretched it out then sat in it. Let her feet dangle and leaned back. “See now come sit here with me.” Dinah patted the place next to her. 

Mila grabbed a blanket and joined Dinah. The two girls couldn’t help but be right next to each other. Camila felt her stomach flutter and couldn’t quite grasp what she was feeling. Camila snuggled further into Dinah as Dinah tightened her arm around Camila’s shoulder with a smile. Camila draped the blanket over the two of them and leaned back to watch the stars come out. 

Dinah couldn’t stop looking at the girl next to her. Everything she had learned about the girl so far has been nothing but amazing. Dinah couldn’t stop smiling and feeling like she had the world in her hands. To Dinah she did, even if they had only know each other for a short amount of time she was hooked. Dinah still couldn‘t understand how anyone didn‘t like the girl in front of her or picked on her.

“The stars are up there ya know.” Camila teased as she noticed Dinah was still staring at her.

“Why would I look at those when I have the brightest one right next to me.” Dinah said.

Camila’s cheeks turned red and she couldn’t stop the smile as she turned to look at Dinah. “That was kind of cheesy ya know, and that is coming from me.” 

Camila laughed but Dinah didn’t falter. “It’s the absolute truth though.” Dinah smiled bright.

Camila caught Dinah’s eyes and couldn’t look away. Camila knew this was the moment. Dinah had already leaned in part of the way leaving it up to her. Camila didn’t take more than a second to decide and leaned in and kissed Dinah. The kiss was nothing to rushed or needy. The two just took it slow and started to feel each other out. Camila knew that she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. Camila only wanted Dinah.

Dinah pulled away first from the best kiss she had ever had smiling, when she opened her eyes and Camila still had her eyes closed but with the biggest smile on her face. Dinah knew that she had made the right choice.

~~~~~~~~

“Camila? What are you so smiley about lately?” Ally asked seeing as Mila was more bubbly than she usually was.

Camila looked in the direction of the other girls. “Just got someone really amazing in my life recently and can’t stop thinking about them.” 

“Well are you going to tell me who?” Ally said grabbing Mila’s hands and turning the girl towards herself and jumping up and down excitedly gaining the other three girls attention.

Dinah, Lauren and Mani walked over to the two girls. “What’s going on Ally?” Lauren asked.

“Little Mila here got herself a boo, and she won’t tell me anything about them.” Ally said sending Camila a playful glare.

Dinah smiled in the back of the group but shook her head no to Camila. Camila knew she needed to keep it to herself. Mila was fine with it but still couldn’t wait to tell the world that Dinah Jane had chosen her out of all the beautiful people in the world. Dinah chose her.

“Come on Mila tell us.” Mani said.

“Yeah Camz who’s got you all hot and bothered?” Lauren added with a playful wink.

“Umm...I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to jinx it by talking about it.” Camila tried to play it off but the girls wouldn’t take that as an answer.

“Nope you have to tell us. Don’t give us that excuse.” Mani said.

“Come on Mila just tell us.” Ally said.

All the girls were giving her puppy dog eyes, Dinah’s meant something else even paired with a curious smirk. When Dinah caught Mila’s eyes she knew the girl was going to say something but what was it going to be.

“Alright fine.” Camila caved and the girls cheered, Dinah playing along but a little less enthused. 

“They are very passionate about what they want to achieve in life. They are beautiful. Amazing. Full of love. Hilarious. Care-free. Gorgeous. Creative. I really like them and hope that they know that. She took me on the greatest first date that I could have ever imagined. I could stare in those eyes forever. Feels like I am in the safest place in the world in her arms,” Camila said smiling and getting caught up in describing Dinah.

“Woah! Wait a minute! You just said girl. Is there something you want to tell us Mila?” Mani said excitedly.

“Did I? Oh well yeah it’s a girl. Is that a problem?” Camila asked all the girls so Dinah could hear the answer too.

“Nope.” Mani said with a smile.

“I still love you girl! Just glad you’re happy!” Ally hugged Camila.

“I’m all for it Camz. As long as she keeps you this happy all the time.” Lauren added.

“Dinah you’re being awfully quiet. You okay?” Ally asked noticing Dinah hadn’t said anything.

Dinah noticed all the girls had their eyes on her now. “Yeah. I think that it’s amazing Camila found someone like that. Maybe Camila could talk to the girl and see if she was ready to let us know who she is.” 

Camila broke out in the biggest grin Dinah had ever seen and it melted Dinah’s heart that much more. The other three girls looked curiously between the two, trying to figure out what the had missed.

~~~~~~~~

“Camila can I ask you something?” Dinah said laying on Camila’s bed.

“Umm...okay? What’s up Dinah?”

“I was just wondering if Crash was seeing anyone?” Dinah asked and Camila noticed that it was almost as if she didn’t care about the answer one way or another, but eyed the girl curiously anyways.

“No I mean as far as I know she is single and ready to mingle.” Camila said with a small laugh.

“Okay that was horrible dawg. Two thanks for the info.” Dinah said as she sprawled out on her bed texting someone on her phone. “Who is she always texting then?” 

Camila thought for a minute. Crash really didn’t have too many close friends back home, she had people she hung out with but no one that was talk all the time with. “I have no idea to tell you the truth and now I’m curious. Why are you so interested Dinah?”

“Someone was too shy to ask herself so I told her I would ask you about it.” Camila tried to think of who it could be but gave up knowing that Crash pretty much was flirty with anyone that was a girl and would talk back to her. It wasn’t a bad thing in any way it was just how Crash was. Camila also wanted to wondered if it was Lauren knowing that the green eyed girl wasn’t ready to come out yet. Lauren was still afraid of what everyone would say about her.

“Truthfully I think that it’s funny how they ship the two of you together even though y’all have the same last name now.” Dinah said with a light hearted laugh.

“Well that’s the thing now isn’t it. Crash is just using Crash and nothing else, so yeah I can see how they would considering we are around each other all the time and she always has her arm around me.” Camila said laying down next to Dinah. “I only have eyes for one girl though.”

“So want to tell me who you are asking for, and I really hope it is not you because I know for a fact that your girlfriend might get just a little jealous.” Camila smirked at Dinah as she propped herself up on the bed with her elbows.

Dinah turned and grabbed Camila’s hand. “Babe all that I will tell you is that it was for one of the girls in the contest. They swore me to secrecy. My word is my word.” Dinah then pecked Camila on the lips.

“Okay then but you know now I am really curious and am going to try and figure it out.” Camila said already knowing who she was going to go talk to.

“Yeah I know try not to do it too noticeably okay? Can I ask another question?” Dinah said as she played with Camila’s fingers.

“You just did.” Dinah gave Camila an are you serious look. “Yeah go ahead babe.”

“When are we going to tell the girls and Crash about us?” Dinah asked.

“I am willing to tell them whenever you are ready. I know that you are a little nervous about telling your family.” Camila took this opportunity to straddle Dinah on the bed. “So it is whenever you would like, the ball is in your court babe.”

Dinah smiled as she looked into Camila’s eyes. “Thanks Mila. You’re amazing. I’m so glad that I found you.”

Camila smiled and then bent down and kissed Dinah. A slow loving kiss soon turned into a hot and steaming make out session. Camila became a little daring and moved her hand to the hem of Dinah’s shirt and raised it up just enough to run her nails across Dinah abdomen. As a little moan escaped Dinah’s lips Camila smiled until a loud bang was heard.

“Oh shit! Sorry guys!” Crash said leaning against the wall and smirking at the two girls caught in the act. 

Camila didn’t even think to move off of Dinah but simply snapped her head towards Crash. Then after realizing she got caught dropped her head into Dinah’s shoulder and just started laughing.

“Babe what is so funny?” Dinah asked nervous as hell.

“I guess we don’t have to worry about Crash and she is a jackass for scaring the crap out of me.” Camila said looking at Dinah and then turning her head toward Crash. 

Crash and Dinah started laughing too. “So when did this all start and how in the hell did you keep a secret from me KC? I mean I’ve know for a while but still how did you not tell me?” Crash crossed her arms still leaning against the wall.

Camila got off of Dinah and sat down next to her on the bed as Crash jumped on hers sitting criss cross across from the two still blushing girls. “Um...well basically since right after the first time we all sang together at judges house.”

“Holy shit! Karla Camila Cabello actually kept a fucking secret from me! This is...oh sorry Dinah don’t think of it like that. I mean she kept it a secret for you right?” Dinah nodded. “Camila that is really sweet. You must really like her a lot then huh?” Crash asked.

Camila nodded and smiled the brightest smile she had had in a long time, along with an even deeper blush. “Yeah sorry Crash but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t lose someone like Dinah just because I wanted to tell you.” Dinah just looked at Camila with nothing but love and adoration. 

“Awe Kaki no worries I would of done the same if it was for a girl I really liked. Well clearly I was interrupting something so I am going to go do stuff for a while. Text me when you two are done making out.” Crash laughed and started to get up to leave.

“Crash actually I kind of have to go I only stopped by to ask a couple of questions and then...well I got distracted by my beautiful girlfriend.” Dinah looked at Camila blushing. “So stay. Talk with Mila I know that she wants to catch you up. Will you do me a favor though?”

“Name it DJ.” Crash said.

“Please don’t tell anyone just yet. I’m not exactly ready to tell my family let alone the world.” Dinah said with sad eyes to Camila.

“Trust me Dinah your secret is safe with me. There is no way in hell that I would ever out someone unless they wanted me to.” Crash got off her bed and walked over to Dinah and hugged her. “I got you Dinah and until you tell me you’ve told someone I won’t even tease the two of you in front of anyone.”

“Thanks Crash. You just made me feel a thousand times better. Now I got to go talk to someone. See you later Crash. Bye babe.” Dinah said as she kissed Camila and made her way out of their room.

Camila fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. “What the hell Camila! This is! Really...I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You know that I of all people would have never told anyone or even hinted to Dinah that I knew. I am so happy for you though!” Crash said sitting next to Camila and moving her hands from her face seeing the biggest smile she had ever seen on Camila’s face.

“Thanks Crash and I’m sorry. I was thinking about what Dinah wanted and it just didn’t feel right talking to you about it when she didn’t want anyone knowing and was scared of what everyone was going to think.” Camila said.

“Hey it’s all good Camila. Trust me I get it. So tell me everything.” Crash said with a smile and got comfortable on the bed.

Camila crawled up next to Crash and laid her head on Crash’s chest. “Crash um I think that I’m in love with her.”

Crash hugged Camila to her. “I know Kaki I know. Now start from the beginning and tell me everything.”

~~~~~

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Crash said as she made her way backstage with the girls. 

“Do you really think that I can beat them. I mean they are three boys from Cali. I am so screwed right now. I knew that it was stupid to do this and think that I could be great. I never should have tried out for this show. I am just that stupid novelty act that everyone wants until they get it home and realize it’s just a cheap knock off.” Crash continued as she slammed her fist into the nearest wall.

“One stop saying shit like that. Two you are great, beyond great. You are the best singer here right now. The fans just slipped a little and didn’t vote this week. Three you’ve got this it’s been your save me song since forever. You know it like the back of your hand. Four you can’t leave yet because we need to hang out more, I can’t not have you here. I need you here. Now let me see your hand.” Lauren craddled Crash’s hand in her own not wanting Crash to hurt it more.

“Camz will you go get some ice for Crash’s hand please?” Lauren said after seeing that Crash’s hand was already turning purple.

“Thanks Lo.” Crash said. 

“No problem Crash. So please stop trying to act like you are a horrible performer because like I said you are amazing. So hum through your song right now and get it in your head okay because I know that you can beat them.” Lauren said staring into Crash’s eyes to try and tell her everything she wanted to say in that short amount of time. The two were having an intense staring contest when Crash turned her head in pain toward Camila. 

“Okay...ouch!” Crash said.

“Sorry Crash.” Camila said.

Crash hummed the first part of the song until the crew came and told her to take her position behind the stage doors.

Before it was time for the show to restart Lauren ran up to Crash and pecked her on the lips. “For good luck.” Then Lauren placed a snapback on Crash’s head. Leaving with a wink.

Crash was smiling when she walked out of the doors, which was unusual when a contestant was in the bottom two. How could she not be smiling though a gorgeous girl just kissed her and told her good luck. Crash knew she definitely needed to stay now, Crash needed to know where things could go with Lauren.

Emblem3 went first and sang a great song but you could tell the boys were really nervous and something was just off about them. Crash took a deep breath and adjusted her hat once again knowing that this song had to have everything she was feeling going through it. As the music started Crash sank into the music and never once opened her eyes until it was over. All Crash could do was remember the memories associated with this song. Tears were soon falling down her cheeks and she did her best to hide them from the world.

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Valerie [x3]

Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya

At this point tears were streaming down Crash’s face as she remembered the day she lost her family. The memories tried to overtake her and she just used that emotion and poured it into the song. 

Are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over?  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Valerie [x3]

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over?  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Valerie [x7]

Why don't you come over, Valerie?

Everyone applauded and soon Crash was chosen to stay and the boys went home. Crash almost hated knocking the guys off because all of them had become close friends. Crash gave the guys hugs before everyone joined them on stage. Crash didn’t fail to notice that all the girls of Fifth Harmony were surrounding her. Crash didn’t fail to notice Lauren had her left hand in a death grip like if she let go Crash would float off into space. Crash just looked at Lauren and smiled knowing that there just had to be something there. Especially when Lauren took the time to wipe the tears from her face and pecked her on the cheek telling Crash how proud she was.

When everyone made it back to the mansion and said their last farewells to the boys. Lauren walked out the back door and motioned for Crash to follow her. They walked out of the backyard and down to the beach, when they got there Lauren turned around, stood on her tip toes and pulled Crash down for a kiss.

Crash didn’t know what to do at first but then started kissing Lauren back but was finding it hard as they were both smiling from ear to ear. They both pulled away laughing at themselves.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you went home tonight.” Lauren said honestly resting her forehead against Crash’s.

“Me either. Now that I really know this is where we are. Wait where are we?” Crash asked staring into Lauren’s eyes.

“I’m all for whatever you want to be.” 

“Well then Lauren Jauregui will you do me a great honor and be my girlfriend?” Crash said getting on one knee and holding onto Lauren’s hand.

Lauren couldn’t help but laugh at Crash’s antics. “Yes I will be your girlfriend.”

Crash fist pumped as she stood up, then blushed as she realized she did it in front of Lauren. “Sweet.” Crash tried to save herself.

Lauren laughed even harder now. That was until Crash came right up to her and pulled her close by the hips and stared into those blazing emerald eyes. Lauren stopped laughing almost instantly, but still couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face.

“Can I kiss you whenever I want now?” Crash asked leaning in closer ghosting her lips over Lauren’s.

“Yes and no. I’m not exactly ready to blast it to the world yet.” Lauren said leaning back and trying to read Crash’s eyes.

“It’s cool Lauren. I will wait. For you always.” Crash pulled Lauren close and kissed her again. This time neither laughed and just enjoyed being together for the first time. That was until it started raining and they both ran back to the house laughing their asses off. 

~~~~~

The night was perfect the girls and Crash were finally all off at the same time even if it was only for a couple months. In reality they were all really only off for about a week of downtime and then they had a bunch of interviews and t.v. appearances to do.  
They were all in L.A. for their week off and Crash finally got Lauren to go on a date with her.

“Hey Lo can I talk to you for a minute?” Crash said leaning on the doorframe in between the kitchen and the living room.

“Sure Crash.” Lo said as she got off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Camila and Dinah smiled at each other knowing what Crash was about to ask. Normani and Ally turned to Dinah and Camila to see if the couple would give them a hint. Camila motioned for the girls to come closer.

“Crash is finally going to stop being a wimp and ask Lauren out...hopefully.” Camila smiled snuggling back into Dinah’s lap.

“Awe! Oh my gosh that is so cute! They would be so adorable together. Our two little fake bad asses trying to be bad asses together. Just think.” Ally said and the other three girls turned and looked at her dumb struck.

“Holy hell, Ally just swore...twice in the same minute.” Dinah said and all of them started laughing.

“Sshhh. I’m trying to hear what Crash is saying.” Normani said as she tried to listen slowly getting closer and closer to the kitchen without making too much noise.

“So what’s up Crash?” Lauren asked as she leaned against the counter.

Crash was really nervous and hated this feeling. Crash jumped up on the counter across from Lauren and took a deep breathe.

“Okay don’t do that you are making me nervous. What is this about babe?” Lauren said and the nickname sent chills down Crash’s spine even though she knew Lauren called just about everyone babe.

Crash took another deep breath and just spit it all out at once. “Well because the girls still don’t know we’ve been dating for a while they wanted me to come in here and finally ask you out considering that I flirt and get all lovey eyes with you.” Crash said smiling and pulling Lauren closer. 

Lauren raised an eyebrow and her signature smirk and pressed into Crash. “Awe. That is really cute they are trying to set us up. Want to freak them out a little bit and watch all their jaws hit the ground?” Lauren asked with a devilish look in her eyes.

“Only if you are truly ready for them to know. I don’t want to push you in to anything.” Crash said.

Crash looked up and stared into Lauren’s eyes and got lost in the depths of trying to read the girl. Crash wanted to know everything that was on the girls mind. What she thought of sunrises and sunsets. What she thought need to change for the world to at least be a little bit better. What made the girl truly smile and laugh. How she could sit somewhere and just talk with Lauren forever and not get bored. Crash was only brought out of her thoughts when Lauren brought a hand up to Crash’s face and caressed Crash’s cheek with her thumb.

“Yeah I am more than ready to tell the girls. Matter of fact there were a few times I thought for sure that I was busted. So yeah let’s do this.” Lauren said inching her way up to start kissing Crash.

After a while of no talking all the girls got curious and walked toward the kitchen slowly peeking around the corner to see what was going on. Normani and Ally snuck up closest to the floor as Dinah was hovering over them. Camila just stood against the back wall smiling to herself that she had known it all along. Camila knew it wasn’t like Crash to stop flirting with random girls everywhere and when she noticed Crash’s fan base talking about it all she knew that someone had grabbed the girls attention. Camila couldn’t be happier that it was Lauren.

“I would love to go on a date with you Crash. I mean since we’ve been going out for what now...like seven months?” Lauren smiled still not moving from between Crash’s legs.

Crash saw all the girls with jaws dropped and wide eyes except for Camila who was smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Crash just smiled huge and replied to Lauren. 

“It has been seven months twenty-seven days and...” Crash looked at her watch. “Fourteen hours. So yep I think we are more than over due for a date. If only there were three girls not blatantly staring at us right now I would kiss you again.” Crash said with a laugh as the girls acting like they weren’t spying and walked back to the living room.

“Good. So when where you thinking?” Lauren asked now slowly moving her thumbs in circles on Crash’s legs.

“Um...” Crash was having a little trouble concentrating on forming words. “How about tonight?” Crash squeaked out.

“Okay cool! Say around six?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Crash said.

“So I think we should probably go talk to the girls yeah?” Lauren said.

“Yeah. Okay.” Crash said with a huge smile on her face.

The two walked into the living room holding hands and Crash sat down on the couch sideways and pulled Lauren down into her lap. Lauren leaned back against Crash’s chest like it was the comfiest pillow in the world. All the girls smiled at the two.

“So got something to tell us girls?” Ally asked with a smirk.

Lauren and Crash laughed. “Yeah okay so the night that Crash almost got kicked off was the night that we started dating. Sorry that we didn’t tell you. It was my fault really I just needed to make sure of myself first.” Lauren turned to Crash and gave her sad eyes, but Crash just returned them with a smile. 

“Crash said she could wait. Then it came to the point where I wanted to tell you all but I also wanted Crash to be here. So yeah now you know.” Lauren said taking in the faces of all the girls seeing nothing but loving support from all of them.

“Awe. You two are too fucking cute.” Dinah said.

“Dinah Language!” Ally yelled at Dinah. “She right though you two are really cute.”

“Totally hating both couples in this room. Ally come over here and snuggle with me. I really need a boyfriend.” Normani said pouting as the other girls laughed and they all went back to watching their movie.

~~~~~~~~

Crash waited patiently for Lauren to finish getting ready. Crash held tight to the single pink rose in her hand hoping that Lauren would like what she had planned for the night. Crash was actually so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Lauren come into the living room and only snapped out of it when Lauren touched Crash’s arm.

“Hey you okay?” Lauren asked with concern in her eyes.

Crash took one look at Lauren and couldn’t find the words to tell Lauren anything. They were both dressed down for the date but even Lauren some how had found a way to make high waisted shorts and a band t-shirt look hot. Crash was dressed almost the same but with her favorite jersey on.

“Earth to Crash! You in there?” Lauren asked again this time with a smile on her face as she watched Crash blatantly checking her out.

“Um..wow you look good.” Crash said feeling her cheeks heat up. “This is for you.” Crash handed Lauren the rose.

“You don’t look so bad yourself. Awe thank you for this.” Lauren smelled the flower and smiled.

“So where are we going Crash?” Lauren asked.

“You’ll see.” Crash said excitedly as she grabbed a hoodie and lead them out of the apartment to start their adventure.

Crash opened the passenger door for Lauren to climb into then got in the drivers side. Crash started the car and Halsey’s New Americana filled the silence. Lauren just smiled and started singing along as Crash reached over and turned down the music to hear Lauren better.

“I love your voice. I could listen to it for hours.” Crash said.

Lauren blushed and leaned over a kissed Crash on the cheek. “Thanks and I could say the same to you.”

Crash smiled and kept driving them to their destination. “When are you going to tell me where we are going?” Lauren asked taking in the scenery.

“Well lets see....we are both a little well know around these parts so I can’t just take you downtown because someone is bound to recognize us. I wanted to do something that you would remember or at least I hope that you have never done before. So please just be patient and trust me. Okay?” Crash said.

“Alright I see your point and I will try but no promises.” Lauren said with a smirk.

Crash drove for another good forty five minutes before she stopped and parked the car. Crash got out and opened the door for Lauren.

“Where are we?” Lauren asked.

“We are out for an adventure right?” Crash said grabbing Lauren’s hand to guide her to their destination. “Now come on before we miss it.”

Lauren didn’t say anything and just enjoyed the feeling of Crash’s hand in her own and the fact the Crash was getting so excited for whatever it was that they were about to do. Lauren got nervous and just as excited as they got closer to the hang gliders.

“Crash!” Lauren tugged the girl to a stop. “Are we?” Lauren nodded toward the hang gliders.

“Yeah I thought that it would be fun and I think it was something you’ve said you wanted to do but hadn’t got a chance to yet.” Crash said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck looking at the ground. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. This was a lame idea I’m sorry Lo.”

“Hey.” Lauren lifted Crash’s chin with her hand so she could look into bright blue eyes. “This was an amazing idea. I just think we should do something else because there are about twenty kids over there trying to decide if we are who we are or not.”

“I’m okay with them coming up to us. They’ll never know it’s a date.” Crash said.

“I don’t care either way. I just want to be here with you.” Lauren said smiling and with a little bit of a blush.

“Good because I really want to do this with you. So come on let’s go.” Crash said dragging Lauren behind her to check in.

The girls went to the counter checked in filled out a waiver and then were set up with the instructor so they could learn to fly. As the girls listened to the instructions on how to fly the hang glider and what to do in an emergency Crash was fooling around and making Lauren laugh.

“Stop it!” Lauren whisper yelled when the instructor gave them another stern look.

“No way! I love that smile way too much.” Crash said back.

Lauren blushed. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yep. I’ve actually already done it before.” Crash said with a cheeky grin, sticking her chin in the air.

“Oh, well I like people with a little more experience than me.” Lauren said with a slight sexual undertone and a raised eyebrow.

Crash instinctively took her hat off and ran her fingers through her hair and blushed. “Well then Crash Cabello at your service miss.”

Lauren laughed and took Crash’s hat. Holding it away when Crash lounged to get it back. Lauren just said, “trust me.” Crash settled back down into her seat as Lauren placed Crash’s hat on her head.

The smile that went across Crash’s face was ear splitting and other people in the room noticed that Crash didn’t have her hat on and was flirting with Lauren. Those fans were snapping pictures and making videos as fast as they could just so they could say they were the first to know. Even though they truly didn’t know anything. 

Crash and Lauren decided to do a double run so they could see and experience it all together. Crash had another motive too though. Lauren was a little nervous and Crash could tell.

“Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah just a little afraid of the height and everything.” Lauren said looking down at the harnesses and tugging on her straps.

“I guess now it’s my turn.” Lauren looked a little confused. “Do you trust me?”

Lauren smiled as her words came back at her. “Yeah I believe that I do.”

“Good then stop worrying. Like I said I’ve done this before so trust me to do what needs to be done if it needs to be done.” 

Lauren looked a little confused and so did Crash. “Don’t give me that look Jauregui you know exactly what I mean.”

“No...no I don’t think that I do.” Lauren said smiling forgetting all about what she was about to do.

“Fine Cupcake you can go by yourself then. Or maybe I will just not talk to you the whole time that we are up there.” Crash said trying to hold a serious face.

Lauren smirked, crossed her arms and stuck out her hip and Crash couldn’t hold it back anymore. Crash started laughing at herself. 

“You are definitely not a Cupcake, I need a better nickname for you.” Lauren smiled now that she knew what Crash was laughing about.

“Nope. You’ll figure one out eventually though.” 

“Yeah just need a little more time together and I’ll get something.” Crash inched closer to Lauren as she looked into her eyes trying to figure the green eyed girl out. Crash felt it in her gut that there was just something about Lauren that she...dare she say it...loved. Was it too early for her to have such deep feelings when she had never experienced anything like this before in her life. The only time Crash had ever felt anything remotely close to this was when the Cabello’s decided to add her to the family and even then Crash was still nervous that they would change their minds and send her away. Staring in Lauren’s eyes though made her feel safe, home, stronger, like she could take on the world with one arm tied behind her back.

“Girls you’re next!” The instructor called out from behind Lauren and she jumped, snapping Crash out of her thoughts and seeing a unreadable expression on Lauren’s face.

“What’s....” Crash was about to ask Lauren something when all of a sudden Lauren was standing on her tip toes and kissing Crash. 

Crash heard the gasps from the girls behind them and then all she felt was Laurens’ lips moving along with her own. The beating of her heart could be heard throughout the whole valley, or so she thought. Crash moved her hands to grasp Lauren’s waist and pulled her closer as Lauren deepened the kiss.

Crash finally heard the instructor clearing his throat and broke the kiss. Crash waited as Lauren pulled back and slowly opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face. Crash wanted to see the genuine happiness on Lauren’s face from then on and vowed to do just that. 

“Alright girls Lauren you’re on first then Crash behind her.” The instructor said helping the girls attach to the glider.

“Now I’m only going to say this once. Please no fooling around on the glider in the air I really hate having to call people to come and get you out of the trees.” Crash and Lauren just laughed as Crash threw her hands up in surrender.

“Alright then when you’re ready take a running leap and be on your way.” The instructor said.

“You ready Lo?” Crash asked.

“No..yep..let’s do this!” Lauren was still undecided but excited.

“Alright on three then. One. Two. Three.” 

Crash started them off running and soon they were soaring through the air. Neither girl talked while they were in the air as Crash watched the way Lauren was in awe of the beauty around her. Crash couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lauren except to make sure they weren’t getting off course in a couple quick glances. 

Soaring through the air like that was absolutely breathe taking. Nothing was ever going to compare to the picture that Crash took in that instance. Crash took a selfie of Lauren and herself with the sun setting behind them. As the sun was beginning to set the girls touched down on the beach that Crash had picked out so they could have some privacy. The hang glider was picked up by one of their employees and he handed Crash’s keys off to her bidding them good night and a safe drive home. Crash thanked him and then turned back to Lauren who had settled toes deep in the sand knees to her chest taking in the view.

“Hey you.” Crash said with a smile sitting down next to Lauren.

“Hey back.” Lauren said still staring at the view.

Crash leaned over and wiped the tear from Lauren’s cheek. “You okay?” Crash asked concerned she did something wrong.

Lauren never even realized she was crying. “Sorry I just realized exactly how much I was missing home. This view reminded me of the beach I always go to at home.”

Crash didn’t need to hear anymore as she moves behind Lauren placing legs on both sides of the girl and pulling her in close to hug and really hold her to know that it was okay. “I get it Lo. I miss home too. Maybe we could fly back there the next time we get a break.” 

Lauren leaned back into Crash, relaxed and sigh deeply. “That would be absolutely amazing.” Little did they know that they would never get a chance to take that trip as their lives were about to get very hectic.

~~~~~

“Dinah. Babe. Dinah it’s your turn in glams come on please get up.” Mila was working on waking up Dinah.

“Five more minutes.” Dinah mumbled out and pulled the blankets a little tighter.

Camila just laughed and then pulled the covers off of Dinah. 

“Hey give those back!” Dinah shot up out of bed trying to get her warmth back.

Camila laughed. “Babe you are going to be late if you don’t get up now and go.”

Dinah grabbed Camila and yanked her down on top of her. “Fine I’ll just use you to keep me warm.”

Dinah started placing kisses on Mila’s cheek as Camila couldn’t stop laughing at Dinah’s antics. 

“Fine. Only because you look really pretty right now and I don’t want to mess it up.” Dinah suggested with an eyebrow raise.

“Wow that was really cheesy you two.” Lauren said from the other bed. “Now get out I still have an hour to sleep.” Lauren finished by throwing the covers back over her head.

“Lauren was on the phone all night with Crash again. Better let cranky pants sleep.” Dinah said getting up.

“Yeah I’ll meet you down there.” Camila gave Dinah a quick peck. “Night Lauren. Afternoon Crash.” Camila said a little loudly knowing Crash was most likely face timing with Lauren.

~~~~~~~

The lights from the bus were blinding as Crash stared straight ahead waiting for the pain to stop. Crash almost felt every rain drop that hit her when Lauren said those finally words to her.

“We need to talk Crash.” Lauren said after a few minutes of silence on the phone.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now babe?” Crash laughed not understanding Lauren’s meaning.

“No Crash I mean we really need to talk.” The voice Lauren used caused Crash to sit up and pay attention right away.

“Lauren what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Crash asked worry laced in her words.

“CRASH! It’s time to go the bus is leaving soon!” Crash’s tour manager yelled.

“Alright I’m coming.” Crash said getting up and walking toward the bus.

“Sorry Lo. Now tell me what’s wrong.” Crash said noticing the silence from Lauren.

“Crash you know....” Lauren started.

“Stop talking like that it’s making me think that things are about to go really wrong right now.” Crash interrupted.

“Crash I think that we need to take a break. I can’t do this distance thing right now. Especially with you in Europe right now. It’s like we have no time for each other and it is driving me crazy. I need you next to me not across the freaking world. I just can’t Crash I’m sorry.” 

Before Crash even had time to respond the line was dead and she was left standing in the rain staring into the bus lights.

“What the fuck just happened?” Crash mumbled to herself.

Crash immediately called Lauren back to go straight to voice mail knowing that Lauren must have turned her phone off. Crash did the next best thing and called Camila. Crash knew her best friend would pull through. When Camila didn’t answer that is when Crash broke down. There is no way this could be happening. It meant that Camila had to have been there with Lauren and was some how taking her side in this. Or at least that is how it felt. Still not caring that she was getting sopping wet Crash dialed Ally hoping that the oldest would still be up.

“Hello? Crash is that you?” Ally answered sleepily.

“Sorry Ally did I wake you?” Crash said.

“Yeah but it’s okay sounds like the other girls are up anyways. What’s wrong? You sound weird.”

That’s when Crash realized she should probably move out of the rain. “Oh yeah sorry is this better?”

“Yeah. So what’s up Crash?”

“Um is Lauren near you?”

“No I’m in the bunks and it doesn’t sound like anyone is in them anymore. Why?”

“I need a favor can you find out where Lauren is and tell me if she is crying right now. Don’t let her know that you are talking to me though.”

Ally was slightly confused but got up and walked toward the back of the bus guessing that is where Lauren would be packing her suitcase at. When she walked in Lauren was sitting there staring straight ahead like no one could break her out of her trance. Not even Camila could get anything out of her. 

“Um no she’s not crying but Crash did she tell you?” Ally said closing the door and walking back to her bunk.

“Al, Lauren called me and told me she couldn’t do the distance and us being away from each other because she couldn’t go on without having me there next to her anymore.” Crash said as a fresh set of tears ran down her face.

“Oh my god! Crash she was suppose to tell you that her grandma died and that she hoped you could come back for the funeral. In no way did we tell her to break up with you. Shit! Shit ! Shit!” Ally kind of freaked out.

“Whoa! What? Did you just say her grandma died? Holy shit I need to pack and I will be there as soon as I can. Ally did you just cuss like....a lot?” Crash said placing her phone on speaker and started changing her clothes while packing a small bag.

“Crash. I’m sorry I was the one that encouraged her to call and talk to you about it. I didn’t mean for it to all go haywire. What are you going to do?” Ally asked pacing in the bunk hallway.

“Well I am getting on the next flight to Miami. That is where she is going right? I mean there is no way that I am going to let her go through this by herself. I am suppose to be the one that is there for her when she needs it and I will be there.” Crash said throwing the last of her things in the bag and walking to the front of the bus.

“Crash where are you going?” The tour manager yelled.

“Family emergency! I need to be at the airport now!” Crash yelled back.

“You can’t just walk away from this! If you do you know your career will take a hit right?” Regina said standing up to block Crash’s way.

“Right now I could give two fucks about my career. The girl I am hopelessly deeply in love with just broke up with me because her grandma died and now she is trying to push everyone she loves away. So yeah I am getting on a plane right now. So fix things here refund the tickets or postpone it till I get back but I need to got to her. So good-bye Regina.” Crash said with finality and walked off the bus and caught a cab to the airport.

“Holy! Crash?” Ally asked once she got put back on the line.

“What!?” Crash said a little harsher than she meant. “Sorry Ally. What were you saying?”

“Do you really love her?”

Crash was silent for a minute. Thoughts invading her troubled mind. Did she love Lauren? Crash really didn’t even have to think about it as a grin spread across her face.

“Hell yeah I love her! That is if she will take me back.” Crash’s smile faltered.

“Aw! Crash you are so adorable.” Crash blushed. “I know that as soon as she sees you in Miami that she will take you back.Lauren just doesn’t know what she’s doing right now. I think she is just worried.” Ally reassured Crash.

“I really hope you’re right Ally. Tell the other girls I say hi, and have KC call me.” Crash said as the cab pulled up to the airport.

“You know that she will Crash. That girl is helplessly in love with you and when she sees you it will just reassure that. I will have Mila call as soon as she’s free.”

“Thanks Als. Love ya, got to go.”

“Love you too Crash. Be safe and get your girl back.” Crash hung up her phone reaching the ticket booth. 

“Hi I need a ticket to Miami right away.” Crash told the woman.

“Well you’re in luck the next flight back to Miami is in thirty minutes. Do you have any bags to check?”

“No I’m good.” 

“Alright well here’s your ticket and have a safe and enjoyable flight. Thank you for choosing Red Line Airways.” The woman handed Crash her ticket and then Crash made her way through check-in and just barely made the flight.

\--------

Lauren could only think about getting back to her family, she needed to be there for them. Lauren knew it was probably really stupid to break up with Crash but all she felt was as if everyone she loved was being torn away from her. It’s not like Crash could be there anyway she was on a world tour with Taylor Swift of all people. Lauren knew that she needed it to end so her heart could just be shattered completely all at once. If it was already broken she didn’t have to worry later on when the two of them eventually went their separate ways. Lauren didn’t realize that it would make her feel numb to everything though.

Lauren slipped out before the mall signing and some fans were disappointed but totally understood that she needed to go home to her family. Lauren tried to close her eyes and at least sleep a little but all she saw when she closed her eyes were memories of her and her grandmother. From playing down at the park when she was little and wanted to be on the swings all day. To seeing her in the hospital bed fighting for her life and being nothing but brave about it. Even remembering some of the conversations they had while she was on the xfactor. All the times that her grandma was proud of her for loving whom ever she wanted to and not caring about what other people thought. 

That was it. It hit Lauren. She was making the biggest mistake of her life. Lauren quickly pulled out her phone turned it on, received a phone call from Crash which she had expected and a few from her parents wanting to know when she would be there. Then all of a sudden a text from Crash pulled up.

From Crash Dummy Love <3<3 ;) : Lauren I know that you’re not going to answer my calls or probably even read this but I need you to know that I love you. I’m not going to say I will always love you because I refuse to believe that this is our last chapter. I refuse to believe that we end here....out of the blue. I wish you would have stayed on the line and just talked to me. We were best friends before we decided to take this anywhere. I want you to know that even if you choose to not want me anymore I will always be there. I will always drop everything to be next to you in a crisis. I know that you would do the same. I love you Lauren. So please if you can call me and tell me what’s wrong. I need to know what happened truthfully. I know it isn’t the distance because we have done this before and we were fine. So please babe call me and let me know. I love you with all the tiny shards of my heart. P.S. You look beautiful today I don’t care what anyone says. 

Lauren wasn’t sure what to even do at that moment. That was one of the nicest text she had ever got from Crash. It never failed the girl knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. Whether it be screwing up the lyrics on a song or just simply being home sick. Crash always had the right words. So why the hell was she trying to push the girl away again? 

To Crash Dummy Love <3<3 ;) : When you get this please call me. I need to hear your voice and tell you something. I’m sorry for breaking up with you over the phone. Yes you are still my best friend. Love you too Crash. I really wish I could have heard that in person first.

Lauren looked at the time and figured Crash should be in meet and greets right now and knew she wouldn’t look at her phone. So Lauren relaxed a little and did finally get a couple hours of sleep. When her flight landed Lauren text her parents to see where they were. When she got no answer she got a little worried and started calling them. Mike finally answered and told her that they were coming to get her right then and they had someone that desperately wanted to see her with them. Lauren figured it was probably Taylor or Chris.

Crash made sure that she stayed out of sight until Lauren was done hugging her and getting reacquainted with her family. 

From Crash Dummy Love <3 <3 ;) : You really look beautiful today. 

From Crash Dummy Love <3 <3 ;) : I always loved you in my hoodies.

Lauren took out her phone and read the messages automatically snapping her head up and looking all around. Crash made her move and leaned on the pillar waiting for Lauren to spot her. Crash wasn’t prepared for what Lauren did next though.

Lauren was caught off guard when she got Crash’s text messages. Lauren frantically looked for Crash and then she saw her. Crash looked like she hadn’t slept at all and just down right looked miserable. Lauren knew that part of that was her fault. When she saw her though Lauren’s hands immediately went to her mouth covering it as sobs racked through her feeble body. Lauren slowly started walking over to Crash realizing that she was the happiest person in the world right now that even though she had broken up with her she flew across the world to see her.

Lauren made it to within reaching distance when she faintly said, “are you really here? Who the hell told you?”

Crash couldn’t do anything besides let out a laugh and pull the crying girl into her body. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere until you are okay.” Crash said kissing Lauren’s forehead and running her hands threw the crying girls hair.

“Okay you two. Everyone is really starting to notice us so I think it’s about time we be on our way. Crash your staying with us right?” Mike asked.

“Um...that is up to Lauren.” Crash said and Mike gave a confused look to Crash and then to his daughter.

“Yeah she’s staying with us like always.” Lauren added after a minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the funeral everyone made their way back to the Jauregui household. Crash was true to her word and never once left Lauren’s side. Crash even had a pocket of tissue to give Lauren whenever she needed them. Crash finally turned her phone back on after a couple hours of being at the house. Lauren had finally started to feel tired so they went up to her room and within a few minutes Lauren was out cold and Crash was bored, and couldn’t move because Lauren was latched onto her. Truth be told there was no where else she would rather be. Crash’s phone lit up with tons of messages and missed phone calls. Crash scrolled through the missed phone calls first. Most were from Regina wanting to know when she was coming back to the tour and that Taylor was pissed off, the normal threatening stuff Regina did to make Crash do stuff. 

All the girls of course called, and Sinu had called probably just doing her normal check ins. Next Crash read her texts. The first was from Taylor telling her to take as much time as she needed. Sending her condolences. Just let her know if she wasn’t coming back so she could find a replacement.

The girls of course just wanted to know if Lauren was okay and what had happened between them if they were okay. The normal stuff. So instead of trying to text all four girls she called Camila.

“Crash! I missed you! How are you? How’s Lauren?” Camila answered.

“Lo’s asleep right now finally. I missed you too. How are you girls doing?” Crash said knowing that Camila had put her on speaker.

“We’re fine Crash we just wanted to know that Lauren was okay.” Mani said. “Tell her we miss her.”

“I sure will, when she wakes up.” Crash said.

“So what is up with you two?” Dinah asked.

Crash’s arm was starting to get tired so she put her phone on speaker too. “One you’re on speaker because my arm is tired. Two I have no idea. We haven’t really had a chance to talk about us yet. There was something more important that I needed to do for Lauren.” 

“Why are you so fucking perfect?” Mani said.

“Mani!” Ally said and Crash could hear the slap in the background which made her chuckle.

“Um. Thanks Mani. My heart only belongs to one girl though.” Crash said.

“See too dang cute.” Mani said.

“Crash seriously are you doing okay?” Camila asked.

“Not gonna lie my heart hurts. I wish she would have just told me. I was thinking the worst and it sort of was. I just don’t know why she felt she needed to push me away. I mean I get it. I tried to do the same thing when my family died. KC you were the one that pulled me out of it and I was so glad that I had you and your family in my life then. I just wish she knew that my heart will never belong to anyone else. Lo has me wrapped around her finger and I don’t even think she knows it. Hell I flew across the country as soon as I found out. I don’t even care if I don’t have a career to go back to. As long as she is okay, as long as she is happy then I know what I did was worth it.” Crash said moving a piece of hair out of Lauren’s face noticing a single tear.

“Awe. See total keeper.” Mani said.

“Yeah trust us Crash just give Lauren some time and she will remember why she fell in love with you.” Dinah said.

“Thanks girls. I would wait a thousand years if it meant she would finally be mine. Hell I can’t even look at another girl without thinking about how Lauren doesn’t do that with her hair. Lauren doesn’t bite her lip like that. I miss the way Lauren does the shoulder laughing thing, her scrunchy little nose smile with her tongue between her teeth. It’s even as bad as they don’t smell like her, their eyes aren’t as green. I hate my smile in meet and greets because I know that it is fake and a stupid mask that I put on. I only seem to share my true smile with Lauren and all of you. I just want the girl to be happy and I guess if that means being without me I will just have to make that work.” Crash said wiping a couple tears before they fell from her cheek.

“Crash you are more than right for her. Just give her some time babe. Lauren is stubborn sometimes. You know that. Now....”  
Camila started before Crash stopped listening as Lauren look at her and started talking.

“Crash, I think we need to talk. Hold on just a minute.” Lauren took Crash’s phone and walked into the bathroom.

Crash just sat on the bed waiting for Lauren to come back not knowing exactly how much the girl had heard.

“Hey girls.” Lo said.

“Lauren! I miss you!” Mani said.

“How are you sweetie?” Ally asked.

“I miss you all too Mani. I think I will be okay in a little while. Just need to let everything sink in.” Lauren answered truthfully.

“Girls can I talk to Lo alone please?” Camz asked and the other girls left her to it.

“Hey Camz.” 

“Hey Lolo. What’s going through that head of yours?” 

“Truthfully. I don’t even know anymore. I just feel kind of lost.”

“I understand Lo. Please though don’t push Crash away. You know that she would do anything in the world for you right?’

“Yeah I know and that is what scares me. I mean she flew straight to me when she found out my grandma died. I don’t want her to lose everything that she has worked so hard for. I don’t want her to give anything up for me.” Lauren sighed.

“Lauren, Crash knows what she is doing. You know that she would have done that for any of us girls. Maybe not the second she found out, but you know she would have found a way to get to any of us and be there for us. The fact that Crash is so willing to fly across the world to see you and make sure you are okay should tell you something. Crash knows that she could lose everything in the world right now, she even told me that she would give up her whole career just so she knew that you were okay. Crash said even if that meant being by your side for how ever long you asked she would do it in a heartbeat. Lauren that girl is head over heels in love with you. I hope you know that.” Camz said.

“Thanks Camz. I need to get back to my girl. I think I need to mend her broken heart right now.” Lauren said and for the first time in a week started to smile.

“Yes! I knew you two were the real OTP!” Camz cheered.

Lauren laughed. “Alright bye Camz tell the others I love them and see them soon.” 

“Bye Lo.”

 

Lauren hung up the phone and splashed some cold water on her face. Then she grabbed Crash’s phone, opened up the notes app and left Crash a note. When she was finished she went back to her room only to find it empty and her heart sank a little.

“Sorry ba-Lauren. I just went to grab some food. I know that you haven’t ate today and thought maybe you might be hungry.” Crash said handing Lauren one of the plates of food and a bottle of water.

“Thanks Crash. Now come on we really do need to talk.” Lauren said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

“You know I really hate those three little words right next to each other in a sentence.” 

Crash sat down next to Lauren knowing that she was going to get the breakup speech now. Crash couldn’t think of this conversation going any other way at the moment. As far as Crash knew Lauren was done and just thought of Crash as her best friend again.

“Yeah I know but here’s the thing.” Lauren took a deep breathe and Crash’s hand as she scooted a little closer and never brought her eyes up off of their fingers intertwined.

“I was so stupid to think that you wouldn’t be here in an instant for me. I just didn’t want to make you lose something just because I need a shoulder to cry on. I should have known that you would be here. I doubted you though and I feel like an idiot. Your my best friend, my confidant, my rock, my therapist, my hero. Yeah I know cheesy but it is all true and I’m sorry that I broke your heart. I’m sorry that I pushed you away. Do you think you will ever forgive me?” Lauren asked with a few tears in her eyes but still never looking up.

Crash tilted Lauren’s face up so she could look into the green eyes she loved so much. “To tell you the truth Lauren I forgave you the second I found out it was your grandma. I didn’t care about anything else and I never will. Lauren whether you like it or not my heart is yours and will only ever be yours. I don’t care about any of the fame or the money or the fans. Yeah I know that is horrible to say but if they are true fans they will understand that you needed me. You are the number one thing in my life. I want to take care of you when you need me. I’m fine with coming back home and going to school again if it means that you are happy and I am near you everyday if you need me. I’m also okay with both of us living our dreams and at least getting to talk to each other everyday. I will always make the time for you. I will always be where ever you are in an instant if something is wrong. Lauren I am yours. So yeah I totally forgive you and please can I kiss you?” Crash said never taking her eyes off of Lauren’s

Tears were streaming down Lauren’s face and all she could do was nod her head and Crash leaned in instantly putting as much feelings as possible behind her kiss. Crash really needed Lauren to understand that no matter what she was there for her. Lauren finally understood what love was all about, the willingness to put someone else before your own passions, desires, wants, needs.  
Lauren knew that she was completely in love with Crash Cabello.

~~~~~~~~

“Welcome everyone. If you are just tuning in we have Fifth Harmony here with us. So girls how excited are you about putting out your second album?” The interviewer asked, and the camera panned over to Dinah, Camila and Lauren squeezed on a couch and Ally was sitting with Normani in a recliner. 

“We are so excited! With us actually writing on our own album we feel like more people will actually understand us a little bit more. Plus it’s got a more upbeat sound to it.” Dinah answered.

“That is great. Now to some questions from the fans. Can we see Lauren’s new tattoo?” The interviewer asked.

“Well no you can’t see it because it’s somewhere only private eyes can see.” Lauren blushed a little bit.

“Oh. Interesting. Do we at least get to know what the tattoo is?” 

“Actually. Okay it’s basically a crash dummy.” Lauren smiled thinking of why she had gotten it.

“Okay. Well that’s different. Next question is, who’s dating and who?”

“What is with this question?” Mani said under her breathe and Dinah laughed.

“I’m single.” Ally said. 

“Me too.” Mani said.

“What about you three?”

“We all have someone.” Lauren tried to play it off smoothly.

“Let me guess trying to stay away from all the Camren drama?” The interviewer asked and Dinah instinctively put her hand around the back of Camila on the couch rubbing her back.

Camila looked to Dinah and she just nodded with a smile. “Might as well.” Dinah said to her.

“Well actually Camren never happened. Lauren is very much a sister to me. One that I never knew I needed and will always be a welcome addition to my family.” Lauren smiled at Camz getting the double meaning.

“So no Camren. However Caminah is totally real.” Camila said sinking back into Dinah.

The interviewer laughed and then stopped when she noticed the girls were serious. “Wait are you telling me and the whole world right now that you two are dating each other?”

“Yeah we are. We’ve been together for about a four and a half years now.” Dinah said like it was nothing.

“Well y’all heard it here first. Camila and Dinah Jane are definitely off the market. Lauren what about you?” The interviewer asked.

“I’m pretty sure everyone has already put two and two together. Let’s just say that most of our Harmonizers have it right. Kind of why I got the tattoo.” Lauren said not really saying it but she hadn’t really talked to Crash about coming out lately and didn’t want to just surprise her. 

“Well okay then Harmonizers get to figuring it out and let us know what you find out. Ally we heard you might be getting a chance to do some cooking show appearances. How excited are you for those?”

“Oh my gosh I can’t wait to go on and share some of my passion with everyone. I mean if I wasn’t with the girls I know that I would be doing something with baking so I am super excited to share it with everyone!” Ally sound really excited.

“That is great Normani what about you? Have anything exciting coming up?” The interviewer asked.

“Just a few more features in music videos. Can’t say for who and when but just know that they are coming.” Normani said with a huge smile.

“Amazing you girls are so diverse but still stick together as a group great. Now we have a couple fans that called in and want to talk to you so let’s see what they have got for us. First caller is....well talk about hitting all the right sources. Everyone, on the phone is Crash.” The crowd literally went of the handle.

“Hey girls!” Crash said.

“Hey Crash!” They all said back.

“One I’m so proud of all that you guys did with this album. Harmonizers be prepared you are going to love it. Two Camila and Dinah you two are amazing and so brave and I’m all about that love. Three Lauren read you texts and then decide. So yeah anyways everyone go out and buy Girl Power. It’s amazing!! Peace out y’all.” With that Crash was off the line and everyone turned to Lauren who had the biggest smile on her face.

“Okay that was great you guys have such a big supporter in Crash. So Lauren care to tell us what the cryptic message was all about?” The interviewer asked excitedly.

Lauren laughed and then just said. “Check what’s trending on twitter right now. That is all that I have to say. Oh and love you too.” 

“Well that is all the time that we have tonight. So join us next time. Don’t forget to buy Girl Power out next Tuesday.”

The show ended and everyone ripped out their phones and went on twitter. Pulling up Lauren’s name they found out what the message was about. Crash had started a trend. #whyilovelauren the first tweet from Crash was a picture of them hang gliding. Lauren just smiled as she read the caption. ‘I’ll just post one an hour so the first one is because she’s not afraid to go on crazy adventures with me. Love you Lo. So happy I get to be called yours.’ 

Lauren liked and replied to as many people as she could about loving her relationship with Crash. Lauren also liked as many of Camila’s and Dinah’s too. Lauren was over the moon that Crash was willing to take that step, and also super excited Dinah and Camila were doing it with them.

~~~~~~

“Ally you guys have the rest of the week off right?” Crash asked over the phone.

“Yeah why?” Ally asked.

“I need you and Normani to keep Lauren and Dinah busy for me and Camz. I just need to know where they are while Camz and I are out.” Crash said.

“Crash! Are you two doing what I think you are doing?! I mean yes I can keep them busy but why doesn’t Normani just do that so they don’t get suspicious and I could go with you two.” Ally was overly excited now.

“Um...yeah actually I think that just might work better. One more thing do you think you can figure out Lauren’s ring size for me, might want to do the same for Camz.” Crash asked.

“Yes! Yes! YES! I will get them and then we can go and hang out. I so can’t wait for this. See you in a couple days Crash.”

“Bye Ally love ya!” Crash hung up laughing.

~~~~~~~

“Alright! So where going to slow it down right quick and we have a special surprise. Lauren and Dinah you guys get to sit here and put these on.” Normani handed the girls a blindfold and showed them the chairs in the middle of the stage.

“Okay y’all out there make no noise on what we are doing right now or you might give it away. So please stay as quiet as you can. Do you think you can do that for us?” Camila asked.

“I really hope you can because here is our special surprise.” Ally said as Crash walked out on stage with a couple roses in her hand. 

A few muffled screams went through the crowd as Crash raised a finger to her lips to quiet the crowd. Crash could literally see the crowd jumping up and down were they stood wanting to go off. Almost all of them had their phones and cameras out trying to record whatever it was that Camila and Crash were doing. Needless to say London was now going to be a very special place to the couples.

“Alright are y’all ready to get this?” Camila said taking her place on Lauren’s side as Crash was on the side with Dinah but a little ways back so she couldn’t see her.

Camila told the girls they could take their blindfolds off but they weren’t allowed to move. “Alright y’all here we go. Scream your heads off lovelys!!” 

The crowd went up in hoots and hollers and tears were seen everywhere. The audience knew exactly what was about to happen and they were all about it. Cameras were flashing people were wiping tears but still trying to catch every move that was made on stage. Ally was taping Crash from the right wing and Mani was taping Camila from the left side. The audience all had Dinah and Lauren plus family members were in the front row making sure to get the reactions they all wanted. 

Crash went first and was not expecting Lauren to whip her head around so fast. Lauren went to get up out of the chair and Crash had to push her back down into it as she started singing. Lauren wouldn’t let go of Crash’s hand as she tried to walk out on stage further. Crash just shrugged and stayed next to Lauren knowing she wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. 

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

Camila and Crash sang the chorus together and they had planned on some choreography but Dinah didn’t let Camila get very far either. So the two just stayed and sang to the girls. 

 

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah

Lauren didn’t know what to do she just sat the dumbstruck that Crash was there in front of her singing her a song. Crash had told her that they extended her tour and couldn’t make it back for another couple of weeks. Lauren could only bring both of her hands up to her face and just sit there with tears in her eyes.

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,

Dinah looked at Camila with loving eyes as she started singing the next verse. Dinah was embarrassed but loved it all at the same time. Dinah knew that her parents were in the audience and it was killing her to know what they thought. They had just got over the fact that their daughter was in love with Camila and now here she was getting serenaded on stage in front of the world. Nothing could change how much she was in love with Camila at the moment anyways. 

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

Camila and Crash sang the chorus and some of the audience joined in this time as well. Bringing the feeling of love to an all time high. Ally and Normani had snuck a little more on stage as well making sure they were getting everything on tape. 

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

Lauren and Dinah were trying their hardest to stop the tears from running down their faces. Crash was even trying to wipe some of them away when she wasn’t singing. Crash eventually pulled some tissues from her pants pocket and gave them to her. Dinah had moved her eyes from Camila’s and snuck a peek out at the audience. All she saw was the hundreds of phone lights going back and forth and it just made more tears spring to her eyes.

Crash and Camila sang the chorus one last time together. When the song ended Lauren and Dinah both jumped up and hugged their girlfriends thinking that that was all there was to it. As soon as they could both pull away from the hug they looked at each other with a head nod. Holding the girls an arm length away they both knelt down on one knee and pulled the rings out of their pockets.

Dinah had both hands over her mouth again and had the biggest smile Camila had ever seen. Camila then couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. Camila started to talk first seeing as there was no way Crash could go right now.

“Dinah Jane. You have been my rock from the first time we saw each other. There was something about you and I just had to know what it was. When I first heard you sing I knew you were going to make it through. I knew that you would be amazing and succeed. It seriously made me think in that moment that I didn’t have an ounce of talent.” 

Dinah shook her head no like that was never even true. Camila knew that Dinah believed in her just as much as she did her.

“I know you would say the same. That is what I love about you. You love everyone close to you with so much of your heart. At first I didn’t think that I could make the cut. I thought that your heart was already filled with love. Some how you found the space for me. Truthfully I don’t know what I would have done without you by my side through all of this. I know that I’ve kept you awake many a nights trying to get over being homesick, talking about random topics about absolutely nothing. Yet you stay awake as long as you could listening to me ramble. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you can put up with all of that then maybe just maybe you might be willing to put up with me for the rest of your life sooo. Dinah Jane Hansen will you marry me?”

Dinah didn’t even have to think about it before she was shaking her head yes and Camila was getting up to kiss her. The crowd went up in cheers even louder than they were before. Dinah and Camila smiled and wiped away each others tears as Camila pulled far enough back to place the ring on Dinah’s hand and then they both looked to the other couple on stage.

 

“Wow I have to follow that, well okay here it goes.” Crash said and everyone laughed.

“Lo. I don’t know where to begin. The first day I saw you at boot camp and you sat next to Camila and I, I was in awe. I didn’t know what to say so I was just quiet the whole time. Camila has given me crap about it ever since. The word she used was ‘anyone that can keep you quiet has got to be something’. True to those words you are. Never has anyone been able to make me so at peace with myself that I have nothing to say. That was before I had even heard you sing. Let me just tell you. Your voice is like a thousand angels to my ears. I could listen to it everyday for the rest of my life and hopefully you will let me.”

Lauren was already shaking her head yes. 

“No don’t answer yet I’m not finished.”

Everyone was laughing as Lauren stopped shaking her head and gave Crash her signature smirk.

“Okay so I know that we have had our downs and we’ve found a way to work through them. We have found our way back to each other every time whether it was an hour or months on end. Every night I’ve wanted to be next to you making sure you are safe and happy. Every night I’ve wanted to hear about your day and see your smile as you tell me all the outrageous shenanigans you and the girls had gotten up too. I want to hear about the good and the bad. I want to be your rock. I want you to be the happiest girl in the world. I hope that you can love me like all the wonderful amazing people that are already in your life. You are inspirational in fighting for what you believe in. You know what you want and you fight for it with such passion. You love everything that is involved with this life, mostly the fans that you help achieve their own goals. The words that you share are sometimes so heart breaking yet so true. I want to hear all of your dreams and goals. I want to be able to help you achieve those dreams. I hope that you will let me be a part of your life. Lauren Michelle Jauregui will you please do me the honor and marry me?”

Lauren gave it a minute like she was thinking about it and Crash just laughed knowing that she was playing along to the crowd.

“What changed from two seconds ago Lauren?” Crash asked laughing.

Lauren just smiled big and started to nod her head yes and that was enough for Crash to get up and hug the girl. Crash picked Lauren up off the ground and spun her around before she set her back down and kissed her with everything she had left in her. The crowd was at their loudest as Crash pulled back and placed the ring on Lauren’s hand. Lauren took a minute to take the ring in and noticed that it was her grandmothers. Lauren couldn’t help the tears from flowing even harder now and Crash knew exactly why but just grabbed Lauren up into another hug and cried into her neck.

“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Was all Lauren kept saying through the tears and Crash was slowly rubbing her hands up and down Lauren’s back trying to calm the girl down knowing they still had half a show to finish.

“Alright girls now that the festivities are over we kind of need to finish the concert. So who out there is ready for the next song?” Mani said and the crowd went wild.

Crash gave Lauren one last kiss and told her she would wait on the side till the concert was over. Lauren went to her position on the stage taking one last look at Crash and knowing that she was going to be happy for the rest of her life.

Dinah and Camila danced a little closer together and stole a few kisses when they weren’t suppose too but didn’t mess anything up in the process. The crowd was loving everything about tonight and all the antics they knew would happen after the concert. Needless to say it was on of the best concerts they had ever given.


End file.
